Electrical utility firms constructing, operating and maintaining overhead and/or underground power distribution networks and systems utilize connectors to tap main power transmission conductors and feed electrical power to distribution line conductors, sometimes referred to as tap conductors. The main power line conductors and the tap conductors are typically high voltage cables that are relatively large in diameter, and the main power line conductor may be differently sized from the tap conductor, requiring specially designed connector components to adequately connect tap conductors to main power line conductors. Generally speaking, four types of connectors are commonly used for such purposes, namely bolt-on connectors, compression-type connectors, wedge connectors, and transverse wedge connectors.
Bolt-on connectors typically employ die-cast metal connector pieces or connector halves formed as mirror images of one another, sometimes referred to as clam shell connectors. Each of the connector halves defines opposing channels that axially receive the main power conductor and the tap conductor, respectively, and the connector halves are bolted to one another to clamp the metal connector pieces to the conductors.
Compression connectors, instead of utilizing separate connector pieces, may include a single metal piece connector that is bent or deformed around the main power conductor and the tap conductor to clamp them to one another.
Wedge connectors are also known that include a C-shaped channel member that hooks over the main power conductor and the tap conductor, and a wedge member having channels in its opposing sides is driven through the C-shaped member, deflecting the ends of the C-shaped member and clamping the conductors between the channels in the wedge member and the ends of the C-shaped member. One such wedge connector is commercially available from TE Connectivity and is known as an AMPACT Tap or Stirrup Connector. AMPACT connectors include different sized channel members to accommodate a set range of conductor sizes, and multiple wedge sizes for each channel member. Each wedge accommodates a different conductor size.
Exemplary transverse wedge connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,862,390, 7,845,990, 7,686,661, 7,677,933, 7,494,385, 7,387,546, 7,309,263, 7,182,653 and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2010/0015862 and 2010/0011571.
One such transverse wedge connector is commercially available from TE Connectivity.